thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlanders Once In A While Visiting Near Mt. Kilimanjaro, or Hakuna Matata Falls
After Simba formed an alliance with African Wild Dogs who ran near Kilimanjaro, or Hakuna Matata Falls and Guarded the Mbali Fields when they weren't busy, Simba started to allow Reirei's jackal pack and Jasiri's friendly hyena Clan to visit the same two areas. Jasiri was even Alowed to spend time with Kion, or take him once in a while on private outings. Rafiki was pleased with this alliance with the African Wild Dogs because they had some qualities that the wild cats didn't. So Rafiki, and Zazu told Simba to stay bold and be honest about this unexpected alliance. The handy African Wild Dogs would help with the fights against crocs, the fights near the outland volcano, fights that had the vultures flying too quick for the Lion Guard to keep up with, or fights that had the hyenas outnumbering the Lion Guard too much. But they also spoke for Reirei's pack when Simba was upset about why she was in the Pridelands. The African wild Dogs even once in a while sang with the jackals, birthdays, ancient ceremonies related to dog stuff from various continents, picnics, or moments a pup needed some good encouragement. In Urembo Meadows and Mbali Fields the African Wild Dogs let the jackals practice defense steps, and played hide and seek or rock the rock so the pups would someday be skillful hunters. If they were near a herd the African Wild Dogs watched over the jackals so the herds wouldn't injure them. Kijana and Dogo sometimes played tug of war or fetch with the African Wild Dogs. Sometimes if she was out Jasiri let her sister play a little with Kijana and Dogo near Broken Rock or Rocky Plateau, or even Mapema rock if Kion was with her at the moment. when these wild cats and wild dogs were altogether Puumba and Timon would join the party, and so would Bunga. One day Badili led his leopard relatives past the outlands all the way to the Pride Lands near Mt Kilimanjaro, and they were all shouting with excitement, but Jasiri overheard Badili's plan of chasing gorillas and so Jasiri and Reirei followed the leopards quietly. They wanted to try to save and protect the gorillas from the leopards' harm. Reirei heard the young gorillas yelling for help so she led Jasiri in the direction she knew the gorillas were located in. Reirei and Jasiri fought the leopards together when they came the rescue the gorillas. Soon Reirei heard her mate GOoigoi howling dear mate where are you. So she quickly howl back letting Jasiri continue the fight and then came back to help Jasiri fight the leopards some more. While the leopards chased the gorillas Reirei did her best to lead them to safety whether it required running, jumping climbing, or just hiding. While the fight near Kilimanjaro continued Zazu told Rafiki they needed to tell Simba about hearing the jackals' howling. Then Ono flew closer to Mt Kilimanjaro and told Kion Jasiri and Reirei were trying to help his gorilla friends. So the Lion Guard hurried out to Mt Kilimanjaro, They met Goigoi on their way. They also told the African Wild Dogs they wanted them to follow. With Ono telling Kion it was the leopard doing the harm Kion allowed Goigoi to follow the Lion Guard silently. When the Lion Guard found this fight against the leopards Kion used his roar, and the other outlanders hurried back towards the Mbali Fields. Kion quickly told the African Wild Dogs to take the young gorillas home so he could chase the leopards back to the outlands. Then Kion asked Jasiri and Reirei what had happened, then everything was explained and everyone went home happily Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories